To Plunder A Heart
by Bumi the Non-Bender
Summary: Linumi Pirate AU. While serving under the banner of the United Forces, Commander Bumi has a twist of fate, becoming the protégé of his longtime nemesis and falling in with those he swore to end. Captain Beifong vows to take his life, but will he instead take her heart?
1. Chapter 1

To Plunder a Heart

The ship tossed about the waves, if you could even call it a ship anymore. It had been devastated, massive hull breaches along the starboard side causing it to fill with water. Most of the crew had been killed or captured, Commander Bumi of the United Forces one of the only survivors. The drifting hulk began to sink to its watery tomb, bringing down any and all that were inside dead or alive. The Commander had been knocked unconscious by a straw piece of wood blown toward him by a cannon ball which struck him in the head, leaving a gash.

The wreck groaned with dissent as it broke apart, the Commander slid off the deck to float on the waves. His foe saw the man, and for some reason took pity. Such a worthy adversary he had been for all these years… It was a waste of a good sailor to leave him for Davy Jones to claim. A small boat was plunged into the water, the captain himself leading a few deck hands to the floating man. He was hoisted aboard, not regaining consciousness. The dingy was rigged up and brought back to deck level, the captain ordering the old enemy to be treated with care.

Weeks passed and yet Bumi had still not regained consciousness, the physician aboard explaining that there was a chance he never would. Even so, the captain continued to wait for those lightning blue eyes to open. Finally during a cold night in the northern waters near the ice cap, those eyes snapped open with a scream. The captain awoke in the chair next to Bumi, leaning forward – his swords and pistols clanging together with trinkets from his victories.

"Greetings, old friend…" the gravelly voice spoke. Bumi's eyes narrowed, reaching to draw weapons no longer on his person. "Now is that any way to treat someone that saved your life?"

Bumi's brows furrowed, trying to contemplate what had just been said. He opened his mouth to speak, the weeks without use making it difficult at first.

"Here, drink. No, it isn't poison… If I wanted you dead I'd have let the sea claim you."

Bumi took the glass of water, suspicious, but found the logic sound. The Commander was still youthful, only 29 years old. Then again, for a sailor, 29 was an old man. He attempted to speak once again, "Captain Amon… Why?" The rest of the question was obvious.

"Why…? Why indeed. You're a smart lad, figure it out." the graying captain tapped his finger on his flintlock's flash pan, his ring clicking against the metal each time. Bumi sat up, the blankets over him sliding down to his waist.

"I was the only one to get as close to killing you." Bumi said matter-of-factly. He smiled slightly, looking down to see the peg leg that replaced the part of the limb his sword had cleaved off two years before.

"Funny that your attempt at ending my life is the only reason I decided to spare yours…" The captain laughed heartily, it was ominous in all senses of the word. Foreboding. He finally stood, the chair creaking at the dispersing weight. "I spared you to provide you with a choice. I assume you figured out by now what that choice is." Amon drew his pistol, the gold inlay on the deep iron striking with the way the light hit it. He cocked the hammer back before aiming it at Bumi's head. "So choose."

Bumi took a deep breath, "Do it." he commanded. He closed his eyes, thinking of home – having nothing else he'd prefer to be his last thoughts than his home and family. There was a click, but he didn't move. When he realized his head didn't have an extra hole in it, he opened his eyes and glared at his nemesis.

"And that's why I knew I was right in sparing you. You have rare traits. Loyalty. Respect. Honor. Welcome aboard." the pistol was placed back in his belt as his rough hand was extended as a gesture of peace. Bumi knew he still couldn't escape even if he wanted, and reluctantly, he signed himself over to the one person he had been hunting since he gained his own ship to command. "Mr. Tomlinson! Give the order!" he called out of the room.

Beyond the room on the deck the call was given, "Weigh anchor! Every last scrap of duck on the wind!" Soon the boat launched away, sailing into the life Bumi had sworn to fight.

**Seven Years Later**

Bumi, or as the world knew him – 'The Commander' – wrought havoc along the coast of every main nation worth pillaging. Three years before, the famed Captain Amon had perished in an assault, run through by a United Forces blade. He had been swiftly avenged, the perpetrator's head relieved from his body by Amon's protégé, none other than the one who had but a few years before been hoping to do exactly that. He hadn't even had a pang of remorse when he struck down members of his former allegiance; he had left that life behind.

The nations all had placed bounties on his head, the grand total of which nearly triple the amount that had been on Captain Amon's. The holder of that bounty had been struck down, and as far as anyone in the world knew Captain Amon still sailed the seas or had retired with a vast fortune. The crew of his ship, _The Painted Lady_, had sworn service to Bumi. For the first couple years he was on board, he was treated worse than any captive they had – when out of sight of the captain, that is. But, over the years, he had won them over. His courage in battle as well as his former prowess led him to be gifted a ship to sail side-by-side with _The Painted Lady_. It was known formerly as _HMS Bosco_ – named for some creature favored by the king of the nation the ship bore the colors of. Bumi renamed it, after an old sailor legend, _The Unagi_.

Commander Bumi's past was shaded in mystery and myth after he succeeded Amon. Some knew the truth, but they were always thought to be making up their tales of a once noble commander turning renegade. Still others spun webs based on the truth, that he was Amon's son – the few that saw his age up close and lived knew it was a possibility – who had gone into service before returning to his father. The final and most popular theory was that he was a sailing legend, raised on the sea by none other than the sea herself. It was said he made his first vessel at the age of five out of human hair and sea turtles, besting anyone in a naval match. He had fought the great Captain Amon and after four long days and nights of continuous battle the great sailors shook hands in a truce, agreeing to combine forces to plunder the world.

The Commander's true name wasn't known, any of his crew had never asked. The only ones that ever knew it had assumed he was lost at sea or at best marooned. His father and brother had also entered into service, his father a legend of his own right. His brother, not so much. The line of Arrow. Bumi never investigated finding his family, knowing he'd be shunned for the life he had to take in order to survive. His brother had followed his brother's footsteps, vowing to slay Captain Amon if it was the last thing he did.

Of course, that never happened for Tenzin. He had ascended to the first mate of a prestigious ship. The captain of this vessel had been assigned with taking down 'The Commander' as her first priority. Often times ignoring ships in distress and in need of aid in preference to her mission, Lin Beifong was known to be one of the hardest sailors to have ever existed. She had a zero tolerance policy for people on her crew. The brig of the ship was occupied nightly by someone or other. And despite the rumors, she refused to allow relationships to bud between herself and anyone in the service.

At now 36, Commander Bumi, as he still had his crew refer to him after receiving his own command once again, had amassed a treasure trove that rivaled any other. All the fortunes gathered by Captain Amon had passed to him, as had been the captain's wish before he passed. Bumi distributed it among his crewmen, saving only specific items for his own captain's share. But after all those years of gathering precious metals and gems and even ships themselves, he never grew less hungry. Hungry not for the prizes, but for the game itself.

It had been several months since Captain Beifong had last spotted _The Painted Lady _and _The Unagi_ – Bumi had passed command of his ship to the only person besides Amon to befriend him, now known as Iroh the Despoiler (A stupid name gained in a dice game, but it had stuck ever since). Bumi took command of his former master's ship, flying the old colors as well as his own side-by-side. It was this which made him unique; most other pirate captains would sooner kill their teacher than fly their colors together. He stuck out when leaving the wreckage of a vanquished foe, his red striped sails and twin flags letting all know it was 'The Commander' who had had victory there.

"Mr. Arrow!" Captain Beifong called, the subordinate stepping up to the helm when she stepped off, extending her spyglass to view her rival depart into the mist. "Hard to starboard!" she ordered, the command repeated by Mr. Arrow and then the subordinates under him. The wheel turned in his grip as the ship came about. "Let the mains free!" the next order, repeated as the last. The ship, _HMS Winged Boar_, lurched forward as it began to press through the still burning wreckage. All about, bodies floated in the water. It was clear there would be no survivors to find. "Loose the royals, tops. Let them all go." The remaining sails were let go, some of the crew unsure about gathering such speed through a fresh kill. Wood and cloth bashed off the ram of the ship as it sliced through the waves, the majority of the ship had apparently sunk.

They could vaguely see the shadow of their prey as it made off with men and goods from the attack. "Captain, shall I give the order to the crew for general quarters?" Mr. Arrow asked, unsure of the captain's plan. She turned, the fires of the wreck reflecting in her green irises.

"Silently. If they knew we were here they'd have turned to fight. No use giving away the element of surprise." She walked over, Mr. Arrow immediately relinquishing the helm to tell the crew to prepare for battle. The shadow in front of them continued on, and she nodded to her crew. "Mortars at the ready. 400 meters." The crew sighted to her command, looking to her for the signal. "Fire!" The resonating crescendo of explosions sounded as the four mortars released the payload into the sky to come crashing down ahead.

In the fog there was no response of similar action by the other captain, no mortar fire returned. Her eyes narrowed, until she heard the whistle off the port bow. "Brace for-!" she was cut off as the ship was rammed, the other vessel armed to the teeth. Forward cannons unloaded into the side of the ship point blank, the sound of splintering wood and dying men coming from below deck. The mythical figurehead of a snarling serpent was at the edge of her ship, she had been deceived into following the other ship without watching for both.

The ramming caused men to be tossed aside like ragdolls, three falling overboard only to be run over by their own ship – pushed beneath the waves to their doom. Lin drew her sword from its scabbard as well as her flintlock, waving a rally call to her crew that could see her. Two forward deck guns from _The Unagi_ unleashed a salvo into the main mast of her ship, snapping it in half with expert precision. She would be stranded, it was time for her to fight or die. Hooks from the stern of the attacking ship sailed over, hooking hers and dragging the ships to be flush side by side.

None of her crew had known their target was as large as it was, not a man o' war, but larger than a standard frigate. The windows on the side lifted briefly, dark circles behind soon showing bright yellow as a full broadside was loosed. Her eyes widened just as she hit the deck, much of the crew trying to do the same but being too slow. She felt a weight press onto her and turned to see Mr. Arrow. "Come on, you useless filth! Get up and-" the words died in her throat as she saw the look he had on his face. She finally saw the blood at the edge of his mouth.

Lin sat up, turning him over and off of her to see the gaping hole where his chest had been. He had taken a direct hit from the broadside, hadn't stood a snowball's chance in hell. A yell was heard as ropes flew over her deck, men at the end like counterweights on a clock. They dropped to the deck pistols firing into the stunned crew. She stood and charged, the last of her surviving crew following her example. They fought valiantly, until a man with a flowing red overcoat whistled for a halt. The attackers ceased pressing forward, only defending against blows instead of making any of their own.

Twin blades were drawn, red not with blood but naturally that color. He spun them in his hands as he approached the captain of the wounded vessel. She came at him, throwing expert blows to throw him off balance. While they fought, she scored a hit on his bicep, causing his left sword to slip out of his grasp. She smiled and kicked it away, but one of his men snatched it up before it could slide off into the water.

Lin feigned high but attacked low, a sweeping kick taking his legs out from under him. On his back he still fought, blocking her blows. She raised her pistol to finish it, but when the hammer slammed forward it misfired, useless. His own pistol was on her, firing true into her. Unbelievably, it went wide and simply grazed her. She winced with pain but pressed on, her sword coming down about to end it before she fell to the floor. Behind her, a tall man with marvelous fashion sense held a pistol with gold inlay in a reverse grip, the pommel having connected with the back of her head and knocking her out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

For

"What happened?" Bumi asked his second in command as he offered his hand and hoisted him up. Iroh looked down, ashamed at being bested.

"Lost my footing."

"Nearly lost your _life_." The Commander's hand clapped at the back of his neck. "Had me worried for a moment." With their captain down, the surviving crew of the _HMS Winged Boar_ stood down, their weapons clattering to the deck. "Care for their wounded. I want the captain in my quarters as soon as she's able." His pistol was placed back in his belt as he turned, walking the deck of the ship. They had sustained minor casualties themselves, only 3 dead and 8 wounded. Considering they took the ship that had been hunting them for at least the past five months, Bumi considered that a massive victory.

The ship was salvaged, munitions and supplies being transferred to _The Painted Lady _and _The Unagi_. Bumi made his way back onto his ship, which during the battle had come about to aid if need be. He knew Iroh could handle it, but when he saw his friend disarmed he knew he had made the right choice. He had a decision to make, and he didn't make it lightly.

Nearly all of the _Winged Boar_'s wounded perished, despite the skill of the surgeons aboard. Iroh was efficient when he led an attack, sometimes _too_ efficient. The survivors were put in the brig, their spirit more than broken. Bumi ordered all but one cannon of the _Winged Boar_ transferred, when there was no more room on his ships the remaining cannons were pushed overboard. There was a single set of ammo for the cannon he left on the enemy ship, to be used as seen fit by the commanding officer.

Wearing his finest attire, he waited in his quarters for his adversary to be delivered. Lin had a bump on the back of her head, but no major injuries. When she awoke, the medical officer made sure she was fit before helping her into her coat. She was allowed her weapons, hooking the belt and making sure the pistol was loaded. She was escorted by four of the largest men she had set eyes upon, with scars and muscles to spare. The doors in front of her opened and she saw him, for the first time.

She had to admit, he wasn't what she expected. She thought he'd be older, especially considering all she'd heard of him. He stood when she entered and removed his hat, the colored feather flowing as it moved. "Captain." bowed respectfully before gesturing for her to sit. She grimaced, but knew it wasn't a suggestion. She sat down as her sword clattered, staring at him with hate in her eyes.

"Why am I here?" she demanded to know, her hand on her flintlock. He laughed loudly, not a cruel laugh – not even a laugh directed _at _her.

"You're here as long as you wish. Your ship awaits. Your crew will be released on a longboat after we leave. You're free to go." She moved to stand quickly but his hand raised and she stopped, against her better judgment. "_After_ we speak." She sunk back into her chair, actually curious more than angry.

"Regarding?"

"You. I want to know who it is that has been following me. So…" he opened a bottle of some alcohol and nodded towards her. When she didn't respond one way or the other he rolled his eyes, "No it isn't poison." Bumi drank some directly from the bottle as proof before pouring two glasses.

"I am assigned to kill you. Simple as that. There's nothing more to discuss." she took the glass he offered and crossed her legs.

"Where're you from?" he sipped his drink. She remained silent, looking away. He sighed, "Can I at least get your _name_?"

"Lin Beifong, Captain. Serial 0932-" he scoffed.

"You aren't my prisoner. Unless, that is, you want to be. So, Lin is it? Lin, what's the price on my head now? Last person I asked said somewhere pushing 790,000? Still accurate?"

She bit her lip, but realized even if she wasn't a prisoner at that moment, she would be if she didn't play his game. "1,204,000… and a noble title in seven kingdoms." Her response made his brow raise, but he said nothing. "Let me ask you something then. What's _your_ name? Only fair that I might ask for every one that you ask."

He smiled, setting his glass down. "Don't you even know who you're hunting? Or is it that you are hunting a myth? 'The Commander' oooooo" he wiggled his fingers before laughing. "Commander Bumi Arrow, former UFN." he stuck his hand out for her to shake. She stared, blinking slowly.

"Arrow?" she asked, thinking back to her subordinate. Her _friend_.

"Yes, why…?"

"Relation to Tenzin Arrow?" she drank nearly her entire glass in a single sip.

"How is ol' Tenzy?! I haven't seen him since… why the long face?"

She looked at him, for the first time realizing that the man in front of her was just that – a man, not a monster. "He's dead. That… During the attack…" Bumi hadn't seen the corpse, hadn't even known he was there. Iroh had, and made sure that the body was removed when the commander wasn't looking.

"I see… A shame… I always loved him, you know. He seemed to reciprocate with hatred of me, but..." he sighed and stood, turning to look out the window behind his desk. She thought he was being callous, but it was so the famed commander could show pain for the first time in over half a decade.

"He joined up because of you. He said he wanted to avenge your death. I guess there was no death to be avenged after all…" She stood, "Thank you for the drink. You know that sparing me just means I'll come after you as soon as I'm able?"

He laughed through the tears, "I wouldn't have it any other way, ma'am. I'll give you a moment to collect your things and leave. Your crew will be given food for a week and set off for you. See you soon." Bumi's hand raised, his fingers making a slight wave.

Lin was officially the first person to know who 'The Commander' was and live that wasn't a member of his crew. She was met with stares as she left his cabin, hard men with steely willpower. They had few losses, but they were losses the same. One of the wounded had died, Jio, who had been a friend to all on both _The Painted Lady _as well as _The Unagi_. Lin kept her hands on her weapons in case a lone dissenter decided death at the hands of comrades was worth it so long as getting the killer of his friend.

But she was on the deck and returning to her own ship a moment later, the blood of her crew still wet on the wood. She saw a lone cannon still in place, ready to fire. She observed the damage, her ship was beyond crippled, nearly sunk. Either the shots had just barely not been lethal, or her enemy's crew had mended the wounds they caused while she was out. She returned to her own quarters, seeing holes where the doors had been.

Walking inside she saw the true damage, splintered wood scattered around the floor. She sighed, picking up a map that was torn to shreds. Lin righted the overturned table, placing the map to try and make out where the nearest friendly forces were. After ten minutes, there was a knock on the wall. She looked up to see her surviving crew were back aboard, ready to make sail. With the main mast destroyed, and no supplies to repair it, they would have a long journey ahead of them. By the time she was able to face her adversary again it would be at least weeks, if not months.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

For

After two weeks on one week's supply of food, Lin's crew barely survived the trip to the nearest port. The ship limped in, people gawking at how the ship even made it twenty feet. They were refitted and resupplied, new men coming aboard under her command. The marine unit stationed tat the port sent ten of their best to join her, the rest of the crew mostly fishermen and sailors that had been bored and wanting a change. The ship took three days to be repaired, and the surviving crew – including Lin herself – needed that as well. But she had a ship to catch and cast off as soon as the sails were mended and wood replaced.

They left on their journey, some eager and some fearful. The marines were the only ones who knew the target she was after, and none dared speak out. It took a full 4 months before she caught the scent of her prey, a destroyed ship having a lone survivor looked over who told of the twin ships that devastated them.

Another week passed before the next wreck was found, Lin knew this ship well – it had been one she served under years before. No survivors found. They were heading further and further north, into the coldest weather in the world. She knew some of the men would die just from the temperatures and ice, but it needed to be done.

She didn't know she had been spotted, purposefully being led further than her ship was classed to take. Her ram for icebreaking would eventually get stuck if she didn't turn back. Of course, she refused, allowing anyone brave enough to speak their mind the freedom to leave on an empty barrel and two days of food. Shockingly, there were no takers.

The night was bitter, one would blink not for moisture but to prevent their eyes from freezing. The night watchman called about a disturbance ahead in the waves. Some beastly thing was obstructing them, forcing her to divert their course east. As the pirates she hunted knew, east was even colder than where they were presently; however, Lin and her crew did not.

The second night after diverting was their first casualty. A younger sailor who hadn't been checking in and making his rounds stopped moving, and thus, stopped living. The deck was slick with ice, the morning later another slipping overboard and being dead before he could reach the life preserving rope thrown to him. The crew began to worry, and the marine Lin had promoted to her second in command voiced their concerns that night.

"We have to either turn back west or south. This cold will end us." he didn't bother with formality; it wasn't an opinion but cold hard fact.

"I have to catch them, but they have to be north or east of here. If we go south or west we will lose them!" she slammed her fist on the desk out of frustration.

"If we go north or east we will lose everyone else."

"Don't chastise me, you forget your place. Get out." she waved a dismissing hand and he saluted before leaving. Lin sat in her chair, placing her head in her hands as she thought. She stood after a moment, straightening her uniform and heading to the deck. "Two days. Two days continuing east before we will head south. Objections?"

Anyone who would have spoken out had either lost the ability to speak in the cold or their mind had frozen. The ship chugged on, sails filled with the frozen air. Another three men died in their sleep, the crew seeming to come close to a mutiny. It was brought up how she defeated Iroh, none of the men knew the tale except for the one telling it, and all talks of such were silenced. Of the other men which were there that day, two had died, three missed the fight while trying to fight back, and only one was able to see the entire duel.

The night of the second day arrived, one final casualty that morning. A pair of figures was spotted by the watchman, the bells run and whistles blown. Both ships ahead came about, their forward cannons blasting at her from incredible range. They weren't meant to damage, but to warn. They fell short of her ship by at least 300 meters. The marines aboard – all had survived the cold – armed and directed the men to their positions.

Lin directed her vessel straight at them, but watched as the targets split off. One went to the north and the other south. She was too far out to tell which was which because of the blinding snow. She made a decision, "To starboard! Follow that ship!" the wheel she spun causing her ship to turn at an intercept heading. A broadside was released towards her, all but two of the shots crashing into the waves. The two that hit did minimal damage, her figurehead and a railing the only damaged pieces.

She closed closer to range, calling on the mortars to fire when they were able. The rounds sailed up and three of the four found their target she could see. The ship was led off, clearly ordered to ignore her. All it did was make her keener on taking that vessel.

"All sail!" she called, being followed even as she turned to line up trajectory. Her forward cannons fired at her command, a large wave arching up just after they were fired and sucking in the shots. Another round of mortars were loosed, but overshot by more than 400 meters. She cursed the misses, the enemy ship'd be crippled if they had landed. A lone salvo fired from her enemy's rear guns, striking hard at the front of her ship. A mortar was hit directly, and three of the mortar crewmen with the second round. The ship that had taken hers the first time had had four rear guns… this one only had two.

She realized she had made the right choice, the ship in front of her must be _The Painted Lady_. Either the sails were changed or the snow altered the look, but it had to be her. Reinvigorated, she called on her men to prepare for the fight of their lives. Her ship was much smaller than _The Unagi_, but was nearly the same size as _The Painted Lady_. Forward cannons loosed another volley, then a second. The rear of the ship absorbed the damage. She frowned, having been aboard the ship she knew where his quarters were. They should have seen flying glass and wood at that shot, but instead saw nearly nothing. The remaining mortars were re-aimed closer and sent round up. All three hit, the screams of their victims heard across the waves.

Her ship finally closed in for the kill, the port side lining with her enemy's starboard. When she pulled up her crews fired, the crescendo of cannon fire music to her ears. The other ship's sails were up, she saw. There was nearly nobody on her deck, it was as if the ship had been… she had been deceived. The ship was sent to lead her off of her target by a clever ploy and she played right into his hand.

The other ship would be away by now so turning and heading off was pointless. This ship had fired so few shots because it didn't have the crew to man the guns. "Prepare grapples." she commanded, the order resounding across the deck as lines were readied. When she closed, she held off on a broadside; no point in wasting ammo on an enemy that has no chance as it is.

"Bring them in." the lines flew through the air and hooks the deck of the other ship, the men hauling in their catch like it was any other fish. The few men on the captured vessel fought back, pistols and rifles flaring as rounds were exchanged. Two of her men went down, but the marines on her ship did their job well, dispatching the enemy.

Lin went across with them, checking the deck. There was nobody aboard alive, as far as she or anyone else could tell. An enemy was wounded and not slain, he groaned when she walked past. She crouched low and rolled him, a wicked smile on the man's face as a grenade rolled from his hands, a slow-burning fuse having been lit when she had landed on the deck.

"Down-!" she was tackled by a marine, his back taking the majority of the blast when the explosive went off. He seemed to survive, but if he lasted the night there was a doubt he'd ever walk again. The grenade had been a signal, the lower deck suddenly stirring under them as men poured out like bees from a hive. Her sword has skipped a foot away from her when she was tackled and she had to scramble for it – for her life.

Blades swung every which way, more firearms discharging in the melee. She had been fooled twice over, the ship she had boarded was at near full capacity after only having been hit by two cannon shots and six mortar rounds. Her remaining men met the enemy blow for blow, for each one killed of hers, one of the others fell. The crew that had remained on her ship supported their comrades before joining directly, swinging over and dropping onto the deck.

The battle was clearly not going to be easily won; then there was a thunderous sound as a group of the lower guns fired into her ship. She nodded to the marines, who began to pull back. It was better to live to fight another day than to continue to whittle each other down and then one or the other have the last survivor.

Her surviving boarding party made it back onto her own deck, finding the melee had been spilling over from a hull breach. That sound must have been a part of the plan all along. "Pull away! Cut the lines!" her sword came down on the grappling line nearest her and soon all of them were severed, the ships separating.

Lin charged under into the gun deck, cutting through two men with a single swipe. Her pistol fired into the next aggressor, cutting his thread of fate short. She barely had time to block the blade that came at her neck from the side, spinning to see her attacker. None other than the man who had spared her life months before. A small grin was on her face as she fought, blades clashing back and forth. He had a pistol in his hand – she saw there were three more on his person unfired. He never aimed it at her, however.

They were evenly matched, it seemed, at both sailing and fighting. Then he jumped at her after a hard hit she blocked, the vibrations shaking her arm. He was on top of her, his pistol easily being able to end her in a second. But then he kissed her, making her eyes widen. Every fiber of her being told her to kill him, but she couldn't. She didn't even push him away, slightly reciprocating the kiss until he hopped up and fired his pistol to the side of the ship, causing a powder keg to blow.

"See ya around, Linny-Poo." he winked, running through the breach he had made and diving out into the water. Some of his men retreated as well, leaving through the hole he made or the one they had entered from. Those that were cut off fought to the death, but Captain Beifong still sat on the floor with that small grin still on her face – but for an entirely different reason.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

For

Her ship was repaired after the assault, the death toll amounting higher than she had hoped. Lin felt relieved that none had seen the moment she had with the pirate. She had mixed feelings about it. The man could have killed her three times over now and hadn't – he instead knocked her out and freed her two other times. She had been thinking on the moment in his cabin since she was released, and then when she saw him again…

Lin shook the idea from her head. He had forced himself on her and nothing more. She was sure of it. Wasn't she…? The ship made sail after back westward, the direction the crew had said the pirate ship had went off towards. The crew was glad at the very least to be heading out of the cold, but the wounding weren't going to fare so well in the cold. The marine who had saved her, Saikhan was his name according to another marine, had died soon after, a piece of metal had severed his spine and he had massive internal damage that went unnoticed for a few days.

The waves were filled with ice, but after a few days they were free of the worst of it. Their target had escaped once more, and they were unlikely to find them for at least a couple weeks. For the crew, their faith that their captain would spend each and every one of their lives if need be was certain. Talk of mutiny was scarce, the idea of trying to bring together the crew to live through the cold without her harsh leadership was the only thing stopping them. Even the marines had begun to question.

Commander Bumi had made it back to his ship, barely unharmed. He was thrilled, four months of thinking about her and then a kiss to top it off. She could have easily shoved him away, or killed him if she really tried – but she hadn't. Captain Lin Beifong was all that had been in his mind, and when he was talking to Iroh now and then about their course he had to come up with reasons to stall until she had finally caught up. But this time the wait wouldn't be as bad, at least.

"All ahead." he said to his crew after he climbed out of the frigid waters and heading to his cabin. The men who followed him out of the ship to their own came up after him. Bumi shed his clothes in his room and dried off, swapping into his more formal looking red coat and clothing. It was something with him for a long time, modified from his uniform from service in the UFN. He had been wearing it when he was taken in by the pirates, and had kept it ever since.

His pistols that were unfired were soaked from the swim, so he emptied them. After being cleaned and dried, he added fresh powder and rounds into them as well as checking if the flint was still usable. One had splintered and fallen out of the hammer during the fight, so he replaced it as well. Bumi had four pistols, three looked the same – bought from the same shop a few years before. The fourth… he had taken it from his mentor's hand after he passed, one of a kind. In addition, he had two swords – one longer which he used from the first combat he had ever been engaged in and the other taken from a worthy adversary after claiming her ship.

They sailed on to the meeting point, _The Unagi_ waiting for them with an impatient Iroh at the helm. Bumi was assaulted by questions and accusations by his second, and fury built deep in him. Finally Iroh crossed a line, "You're unfit to lead! Blinded by your own sense of invincibility and whatever the hell you want to call it between you and that… that _bitch_!"

Bumi snapped, the back of his hand crashing across Iroh's face and rattling him. The force of the blow knocked the man to the deck, the crew staring in awe. Bumi was fair, kind… but they all knew he could best any of them with ease. "You forget yourself, you forget who you speak to. Get up." he commanded, Iroh slowly kneeling before getting halfway up. A hard fist went into Bumi's gut which made him double over.

Bumi brought a fist up that connected with Iroh's jaw. The crew watched as the men scrapped, the advantage clearly Bumi's. Iroh stumbled back and made a move for his swords. Bumi drew his gold inlaid pistol and fired it, blasting Iroh's sword hilt just before his hand clasped around it.

"You are relieved."

"You cheated!" Iroh blared, moving to draw his other sword still. The unique pistol in Bumi's hand was replaced by a sword that's tip pressed into the top of Iroh's hand, drawing a small bead of blood.

"Pirate. Duh. And don't play so coy, you were about to draw. You were a good sailor, Iroh. Shame you threw it all away. Men? What say ye? Death? Marooning? Walking the plank?" a chorus of mismatched answers were heard, the majority was in favor of death. Bumi had a soft spot for the boy still, and it was obvious. "Marooning it is!" A longboat was cut loose with a few supplies and Iroh's weapons, before he was tossed into the water after it.

Bumi couldn't believe that the person he had given command of _his_ ship would turn on him because of something so frivolous. Looking around, he spied another person who had been on the ship nearly as long as he had himself, pointing.

"You there." his finger beckoned, "here, now." He pointed to the deck in front of him and the young man walked up to him. "Your name?" he had forgotten over the years. It started with a… D?

"Bolin…?"

"Well is it your name or isn't it?! Don't answer like a question, I hate that. So. Bolin. How long have you been here?"

"Since you captured the ship I was on five years ago…"

"Well in repayment of five years, you're getting a promotion! Congrats!" he clapped him on the shoulder and led him to the helm. "Follow my lead, and rule with an iron fist. You'll do fine." Bumi walked over, pausing to run his hand on the polished wood of his ship. Iroh's ship. Now Bolin's. He sighed heavily before crossing back to his own, hearing the lad begin commands.

"Uh. So hiiiii. I'm Bolin. Um. Loose the mains?" Bumi's hand went to his face and pulled down in disbelief at his own rashness to make that _boy_ in charge. But then he heard the crew dissent over the choice followed by a glint of hope. "Did you hear me? You mangy dogs! Get to work! Weigh anchor you whore-spawn!" Bumi blinked, as he thought to himself.

'Wow… ok maybe this kid is _too_ much…' He shrugged, walking to his own helm and taking the wheel. "Set sail, make ready to Isla Incognita." The men looked to him, thinking on the vast distance they had to cover to get to the location. They didn't argue, heading to their posts to their duties. The ship came about and took the lead, heading down to face southward. The sails on both ships lowered, billowing with the strong breeze. They left behind the longboat with a single man inside, once the second most powerful freeman in the world and now having nothing but himself and the freezing cold.

It was lucky for him, then, that the _HMS Winged Boar_ came across his floating boat a few hours later. He was nearly dead as it was, but if they hadn't bothered to stop and reel him in he would have perished that night. Lin saw who it was and was more than tempted to toss him overboard and have that be the end of it. But he would know where Bumi'd go, and she needed that information. Maybe in exchange she'd spare him the hangman's noose… Nah.

He took a day until he was able to speak, and at that only after half a bottle of rum. He wasn't slurring his words, so that was something. He saw who had rescued him and laughed in her face, attempting to get up. "No… No way. Put me back in the drink!" he yelled in the physician's face who had made sure to prevent him from death.

"I'm not going to kill you." Lin stated, hands behind her back. "If. And only if. You lead me to The Commander. I'll turn you loose at port and we'll never see each other again. Do we have an accord?" she stuck her hand out. Iroh spit into his palm and shook her hand, Lin finding the display vulgar, but didn't show her disgust.

Iroh thought to himself on a difficult decision: screw over the woman he had to now direct, or screw over the person who had been his friend and then betrayed him… "He'll be at Isla Incognita…" he finally decided. She'd make him come with until Bumi was in irons before she let him go, he realized. And he'd be under watch, not like he'd be able to escape without a massive fight. It wasn't worth the risk.

Bumi continued to sail, unaware of the events that unfolded regarding his former friend and subordinate. They sailed on, the newly promoted Bolin faring surprisingly well as a commanding officer. He reminded Bumi of… well, Bumi. But from a long time ago…

The Isla Incognita was named as such considering that it was nearly invisible. A flat island with tree cover, but the leaves of the trees were a similar shade as the ocean. It was nearly invisible to a passing ship, and an ideal place to keep goods. Bumi had learned of it just after signing himself over to Amon's service, coming ashore to see the vast trove contained there. The plunder over the months were slowing him down, and he needed to unload. Iroh would be dead by the time he pulled in and unloaded, so nobody'd be able to find it without being led there.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

For

Bumi walked along the deck, his heavy footfalls echoing as he went. The ship was being emptied, nearly finished. The plunder of the past months was unloaded and taken to shore to be placed in the stores on the hidden isle. The last longboat's worth of goods was just touching the water, the men inside careful to not let anything spill over the sides. He watched as their oars splashed into the water as they propelled themselves to the shore. The island was perfect, nearly impossible to spot as well as surrounded by shoals only the best of captains would notice.

He had been here more times than he could recollect, navigating with ease to the spot which he dropped anchor, always the same spot, even though there were a few locations that were suitable. Bumi had a problem with being routine, a side-effect of his military life before. The crew hadn't liked that aspect at first, but when his routines began to ensure them victory. Running the gun lines every day until they were smooth and fluid while they worked led to them cutting vastly superior ships to ribbons before they had even been hit by a single returned shot.

As the last load was dropped off, one of the other boats had returned, Bumi slid down the rope to land in the longboat so he didn't have to wait for it to be hoisted up. His ship had a few men remaining aboard just in case, but the majority was at work hauling the precious metals and gems to their storage place. When the boat ran ashore he hopped out, walking along the familiar sands to the area where the loot was headed, stepping down the steps that were hidden under the now removed wooden planks. Bolin had gone ahead, his ship not too far from Bumi's – within shouting distance.

His boots lightly stepped down the stairs, going down a few yards from where the surface was. The heavy protective door to the vault stores was open, a massive metal door with a myriad of cogs and weights which would only open from a single key. Bumi allowed any man that wished under his command to handle the key, it was impossible to copy, and no single man could think of getting into the vault without the key and not trip a defense system of Bumi's own design. Nothing too fancy, just a double cannon shot at groin height.

So far, the idea worked. Nobody had attempted to break in since they were implemented, compared to one or two a year before. They never made off with anything, those that had attempted, but that didn't mean it was any less annoying. There were a few corpses here and there on the island, usually with about an armful of treasure or a torn up bag. The Isla Incognita didn't just look the same from afar, but it looked nearly the same up close as well. Only the most well traveled along the isle would know the minute differences in each area. Some would land in a longboat either alone or with a small group, but then after getting their spoils would become lost and perish.

While Bumi looked over the placement of everything, little did he know a ship was in the distance closing in on the island. Less than a day's travel off from the island, led by his former friend. Lin had foregone stealth, knowing that if he was unloading the stolen goods his ship would be under crewed and ill prepared for a fight. In the far distance the sails of a stopped ship could be seen with the spyglass with another to the side, but it appeared like they had just stopped in the middle of nowhere. At Iroh's insistence, she reluctantly continued on – but being who she was, she had all hands at the ready in the off-chance that it was another elaborate trap.

A couple more hours passed, it would have been less except Lin's caution dictated that her ship slow rather than continue at full speed. It was lucky for her that she did, the very bottom of her ship running along the shoals. "Drop anchor, prepare longboats." She walked from the helm as the ship was halted, heading to the front of the ship for a final look through the spyglass before they went off.

"You'll lose." Iroh commented from behind her. He was under armed guard and, while loose, shackled so that he couldn't easily free himself. If he so much as made a funny gesture towards a weapon, everyone on the ship was under orders to put a ball into his head and a sword through his heart. He knew it and knew there was no way he'd get away if she was onboard. And yet, he still after all this time couldn't decide who he hated more. The person who gave him everything and then took it away, or the person who was holding him like a prisoner and likely going to lead to his death.

"Noted. Arms?" she turned to discuss with the second in command.

"Ready to go, longboats prepared and loaded to capacity. Awaiting your order."

She drew her firearm to double-check it was prepared before heading to the boat. She stepped in, nodding for the boat to be lowered. Shortly, the water was tapping the bottom of the boat; the boat was untied and the crewmen aboard rowed them towards the island. The isle grew larger as they approached quietly. When the boats ran aground they hopped out, sweeping their muskets along the tree line while they headed up. Lin's sword gleamed as it prodded into the growth, pushing aside leaves and branches as the men followed her. "Stay close."

The men followed the order, both boats-worth walking in a mass as they began their search. While the island wasn't overly large, it was an odd shape, twisted and long instead of a smaller and more circular one. After an hour, there was still no sign. Some of the men let their guard down, lowering their weapons as they began to quietly chat about what would be found. Lin was about to say something but stopped as they reached the other end, stepping out of the tree cover onto the beach.

Now on the side where _The Painted Lady_ and _The Unagi_ were, she felt more confident in finding their targets. Bumi had pulled Bolin aside in the storage area to discuss their plans. Bumi walked with his new underling around the room to the various – yet neatly separated and segregated – piles of loot, explaining his system of organization. Metal type, gems/lack of, functionality, etc. were the main features. Difficult to notice at a glance, but plain to see if one took a moment to look. Bumi led Bolin to the rarest of the rare, valuable pile. It was much smaller than the others, but the size of the goods larger in most cases.

"Pick one." Bumi ushered with an encouraging hand on his back gently pushing him towards the pile. It was a tradition now, Amon had allowed Bumi to take anything he wanted after he trusted him enough. Bumi had with Iroh as well, and now with Bolin. Iroh's had been a smaller piece, but worth a pretty penny. Immediately when in port, he sold it off and purchased new weapons and the rest went towards pleasures. He drank through the fine liquor sooner than Bumi had hoped. Bolin looked over everything, his chin held behind his thumb and forefinger.

"Hmm. Mhmm…. I see… I have no idea." he shrugged.

"Take your time." Bumi smiled. He was in no rush, and he found traditions important.

Bolin kept looking over them all, finally picking up a shining ovular stone. It was a rich green, small specks of blue imbedded in it. "I like this." he showed it to Bumi.

"Opal. A _rare _opal. It's yours." Bumi clapped his hand onto Bolin's shoulder, "Wise choice. It suits you." They began walking again, the crew relaxing for awhile before they were ordered back to the ship.

Lin's band of soldiers and sailors moved through the beach until they ran into a pair of Bumi's crew while they talked. She froze, the muskets and pistols aiming down on the two who were facing away. Slowly, they walked up, the tips of their bayonets pressing into the backs gently so to get their attention but not injure them – yet.

"Lead me to the Commander or you die."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It didn't take much to convince the pirates Lin now held captive to lead her group to the entrance of the treasure hoard. The captives were tied and guarded by one of her men, the rest following her down to the heavy doors where the sounds of objects being moved and dropped emanated from. The door was opened slowly, to minimize the noise, and Lin looked inside to see some of the pirates lifting the treasures to separate different things to go into different piles. It was oddly… neat, for pirates.

She heard the bellowing laugh further down that she knew had to be Bumi. She thought to herself about how she had just mentally referred to him as Bumi and not 'The Commander' or even 'Commander Bumi'. That idea struck her, making her question why she had thought of him like that. Shaking it free from her head, she pressed the door open wider and entered with her crewmen in tow, the nearest pirate seemed to be too drunk to have noticed them.

When she looked up she saw a defense mechanism that was clearly disarmed at the moment, the cannons easily could have ripped her raiding party to shreds had they fired. They moved slowly inwards, wary of any surprises that might be in store for those not used to potential traps. But so far, it seemed as though they weren't going to run into any, except for a wayward pirate who opened his mouth to yell alarm when he ran into the party, only to fall silent as a blade pierced his chest.

Bumi and Bolin continued to walk, seeing crew working to sort the loot as they knew Bumi would order. They were like a well-oiled machine; the plunder coming in, getting sorted, and then the men going out to gather another load. He took a deep breath and took it all in; wishing that he could retire soon and lay claim his share. Bumi was beginning to get tired of the life, while fun and adventurous; he still was young enough that he could live a nice happy existence somewhere with all he had received.

"Take care of that gem, kiddo. The captain's loot is an important piece to have. It's a symbol of achievement, don't lose it." he smiled and clapped Bolin on the shoulder. Bolin was about to say something when there was a discharge of a flintlock nearby followed by a scream. "What the flameo?" he cursed, rushing with Bolin to see what had happened. When they rounded the corner, there was a brawl.

Lin had nearly killed her crewman when he aimed his pistol at the pirate. He had fired without permission, the shot ringing around the room and alerting all to their presence. The pirate targeted was clipped in the side, falling off a small bridge he had been crossing between two massive piles of loot. Quickly, they were surrounded. Blades drawn and firearms aimed at the pirates around them. Then she saw her target arrive, with some other person with him.

"Now did you _have_ to shoot Ping?" Bumi smirked, looking at the wounded man to the side. With a sigh, Bumi drew his weapons. "Now look… you're surrounded and have no way of getting out of this, why don't you just leave? Hmm? Please?" he tried to reason with her, getting a cutting glare in reply.

"I'm not leaving unless you're coming with me in chains." Lin replied, the tip of her saber leveled at him. The tensions were high, the pirates waiting for the command to cut these intruders down. Bumi had his pistol aimed at her, but he couldn't fire. It seemed like their standoff would stay that way forever, until finally he lowered it.

"I don't want to kill you. Go now and I'll forget that you were even here." he tried one final time to beg her, but there seemed to be no give. Lin stared back at him and was about to speak when one of her men suddenly rushed forward and attempted to slash Bumi with his blade. He was easily parried and the pistol once aimed at her discharged pointblank into the man's side. He sighed, the rest of her men attacking without her order as they were met with bullet and blade in return.

Lin had no choice but to fight or die, the pirates knowing she was the leader and aiming their attacks at her as best they could. Sweeping one off his feet she drove the sword down, yanking it up to slash a charger across his chest. Bumi was attacked by three marines, whose blades he met with his own before he drew another of his pistols and blasted one. The other two remaining fought on in tandem, pressing the advance to try and have Bumi loose his footing. Then one cried out as a blade protruded from his chest, the other looking to receive a ball of lead into his face.

"Come on, we're winning." Bolin smiled, nodding towards the melee. Lin was down to three men, all others dead or wounded. While she had her weapons out, the others nearly simultaneously dropped them in surrender. Reluctantly, as the last combatant on her side, she did as well, defeated.

Bumi walked over to her crew that surrendered and moved their weapons away from them. When he went over to Lin he scooped hers up, keeping them on his person. "I'm sorry about that…" he said to her, genuine sadness on his face. "Get the wounded mended as best ye can. _All_ the wounded." he added, nodding to Bolin. "We'll need some irons so we don't have any problems."

After a half hour, they were all set. The loot had been stored, the wounded taken out, and the prisoners lead outside as well. The guard Lin had left for the two pirates surrendered when he saw her, taken along for the walk. They made their way back to Bumi's ships, loading the prisoners and wounded onto Bolin's and Lin onto Bumi's. He made the excuse that if Bolin was somehow bested, that way not all the bargaining chips in one ship. Bumi reasoned that he could exchange Lin for Bolin and the crew, and vice versa should he be beaten.

Bolin seemed wary of the plan at first, but the logic clicked with him after a minute. The ship Lin arrived on was met and boarded, the remaining crew there taken prisoner. There was a set of irons on the deck, and a sense of unease went over Bumi when he thought about what that meant. Unbeknownst to anyone, Iroh had been able to best his guards, getting himself freed and escaping onto the island. The guards that were with him were killed and dumped into the water, the current sweeping their corpses off so that they weren't near the ship when Bumi came over. Iroh had commandeered a longboat that was on the shore, having swam the distance there even with his full equipment on himself which he got after he was freed. He watched from a distance as Bumi's ship came over, while he yet again was able to make a lucky escape from certain death.

[So this is a _tad_ short but I have some great ideas in my head for what I want to do and didn't want to cram them into this chapter and make it TOO big. So I split it up and will write them as Chapter Seven. OH! And I really want to express my most heartfelt thanks to the reviews and reviewers I have gotten, it means _so so so_ much to me to see them… ;-; Y'all mean so much and bring a smile to my face. Sorry this took so long, I've been doing a lot lately and just writing has been so far from my mind, I finally got a chance now, so here you go!]


End file.
